


【赫海】  这个他  23

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [25]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  23

多年后他回想初次的会面，站在时间的长河里回身慢溯——于他而言是奇异的开端，正因此两人之间，起头就是平滑的光面，像一面崭新的白墙，随意日后的刻画；更像一匹初生的光缎，任意一荡一扬，落在其上的人借着力就滑进了渊。到若干时间之后他才逐渐明确了那就是他们路径发轫的起源。  
全然堆积在一个，月的冬夜。  
久远之后喧嚣之地的首次相拥在他记忆里已不清晰，而寒夜中游晃在校园的几个小时，闲谈逗趣的语言，眉目肢体的动作，一时松和未察的童稚傻气，滞留在脑间难忘到未用谨记地纪念。  
声光影像的具体比日后的相依相伴，还要精确。  
初次的相见不至于透彻地相知，作祟地多半是冲动。可是由于丝缕一般的顺滑柔肠，过度地自然直到他很久以后才正式地错愕不解——他所有的敏感到了他这里都有一种诧异地迟缓——并没有什么示意，俗套直白或轰烈缱绻；也不需要仪式，隆重扭捏加诗意无边。平淡又剧烈，嵌入了生活本身里未加注释地流淌；两种性质稳定的化学试剂不声不响地交融、反应，少见，绵恒，缓长。  
未能领会不妨碍他此后数次自主回想：再跟他相拥的时候想到自己初次奔赴的勇敢和他怀抱承接的果决；再亲吻的时候回忆起对方等同的迷醉和不舍的娇闹；躺在一起攥着他的博胀悄然地痴笑暗夜里首次博弈的相互取悦。  
发生本身迅捷，当时不落反应。  
时间都留在了动作身后：蓦然升温迸发的情意，快速过渡消弭的爱欲。其实本身就留有空隙。  
夜里过于迷幻，显得白日里无法真切。头天的不舍跟翌日的相忘，多少故事就此结尾。一轮月，盛极而衰。夜里头生长迅猛，一时繁茂得似乎只剩败落；这日间漫长，不知该如何汲取或者消耗晚间富余的营养。  
翌日醒转就已明白，像宿醉以后的彻悟。发端过于突然，过程不受控制，即使进展的顺遂超出想象。梦中人好似就此越升为爱人，对他却不是一种中了大奖的欢欣，是预感到聚合的时间沙漏一样流散的悲辛。年纪尚小，年纪过小，总愿意反复思量，又以为情感只爱欲一种体现，更不可揣测拥有彼此的以后。  
是无可羡慕的，此前不堪纪念、此后难以展望，比不上此间这样一个他；是不愿叵测的，拥有过短促的片刻相惜；也还是自我告诫的，警告着独自溺亡的隐患祸端。肾上腺素似乎被使用殆尽，身体乏闷空荡。理性起来要将逻辑厘清、审视问询、评判定义，竟然不知该如何延续。  
夜间种下一颗酵母的菌，难明不平难为不畅的不安就此发酵起来。  
说起来彼时的第一夜，其实算不上有什么突破性的实质进展——以二人过去习惯了的那种世俗欢好风月爱幻的衡量标准。那当下即刻的富足超越了以往欲望的满足，尖锐而突兀。池水满溢出壁缘疯狂地浇灌了心间的植被。繁茂的生长，本没有预料，再无可期待。憧憬本身就是奢望，没有余量再遐想。各种的发生不过是意外的清淡欢畅，由过去向未来。  
到后来东海还是会偶尔怪罪赫宰，这样不言不语不加示意、不动声色自行其是的人，行动是翻覆的波浪，起先尚可逃离时未能体感，震颤起来早已无力招架，受制于此、任他宰割。直到他逐步地适应了甚而对此趋之若鹜——这个人蛰伏起来观察和判断、缄默无声地衡量和准备、一朝出击就切中他要害。整个人于他已是意外，却还如同自产自销的永动机器，免费向他贩售的全然都是惊喜。一股让他措手不及的旋风，卷绕他，消解他，用风的脚来抚慰他。  
当夜里他只是竭力不思量：各自想法的颠覆翻转，兴趣的游移转环，爱欲的消耗灭焕；也未期待此后可能的相见或偶然的际会。  
隐约在忧患陷入悠长奇镜的入梦人，会被不留情面地决然唤醒幻灭。  
他爱恋的人，连观望的机会还不曾给予，却直接冲撞到眼前来亲吻拥抱。  
此前的向往不过是私自地靠近了描摹，触及依偎已然是超越预料的礼物。偶然地获取，不敢相信，掩埋到海底，跟自己都不愿吐露，蒙骗本心不去察觉。仿佛预判了他难以戒断、注定成幻。  
因为不真切，更不愿失去。  
其实东海不知道这样的心绪和体悟，只会针对此时此地这样的一个他；是否也该遗憾他永远无法印证——是不是滑越错失了赫宰，别的人就再也无法让他这么纠结无奈到宁可避让、仍然不加触碰就全然喜欢。  
隔日早晨初醒，的确欢跃，被轻抚脊背的轻淡和交颈相拥的浓重搅拌——从相距甚远到轨道交结、自不留姓名到独占鳌头。没有征兆，不给预示，递了结果给他，他收着，掩藏起来；也受着，担忧起来。消化不良一样的情绪混乱。怦张悸动未知激悦忧虑焦躁，全部混合成难闻难咽的稠汤，进嗓落肚自主翻荡。  
这人的真实性在哪里，他很长时间都不能明确。因为本是暗自的恋慕，且心内自视低微，虽未露神色但如履薄冰。他只是不知道其实对方也不是真的了无畏惧。  
他刷完了牙齿穿好了衣，即刻安静躺回床上不再动作，艰难地放空试图将大脑中仅剩的这个他清除杜绝。几日间睡眠本来稀微，倦怠着，下部某器官依然时钟一般昂起，更甩头去拒绝这无意地提醒。  
而人强力控制着不感怀，大概是因为自身很难不惦念。在无关的日常里，荫蔽着，罅隙间，不查着，旁枝末节地被触动，被动地不停妥协，头脑重复地演绎，直到事件脱离了人物，唯独为情绪本身代名。关于他的，就只剩下愉悦，不加忐忑，不会惊颤，不至鼻酸；只享受那一瞬，刹那间扑拙纯粹的快乐。  
他当时却依旧有旁的俗思杂念，猜想自己同他情爱的期望不相吻合；也认定黄昏远望他同别人的亲吻不是幻影。当然东海日后承认自己稚嫩可笑，如果他明白李赫宰的过往、李赫宰的困顿、李赫宰的窒塞，他自然不会那么小气、那么计较、那么庸弱。凭借一时就审判对方，只因疑虑就否认彼此之间未得延展的画卷。可是他当然还不知晓，自然也不知该如何疼惜心酸。  
而潜在这会见的甜腻和不解的酸苦里，过度摆荡像游乐场里海盗的船，高速凌空，迅疾地飞跃到极点又不得驻留。他嗤笑着要自己抛弃旁的欲念，却还是邪火四起、争斤计两——倘若就此无果、一夜寒凉、两相忘怀。那一夜的情不就是为了方便遗忘。又何况只是孩童的嬉笑打闹。他一时未得要领，恰是这童稚的肆意，敌过千万成年人自视老到成熟的欲念，将二人缠绕捆绑，自此不能远离。日月是不遇的，湖海是不接的。而孩童的船只却能从湖里流转到海中，游摆不停，直晃到他们结局。  
他当时只是骇笑，就此强制遗忘，还有那么一摞书来提示自己，这个他确切存在，同他亦有了短暂的发生。双手不受头脑支使，拉坠那些书脊，一册册依次跌落桌面，摊开了书页哗啦啦地涌开，像低的浪潮。后来想来就是如此，陷落进平湖起的海浪里。  
是哪一本的最后一页间夹着一张他遗落的书签。  
他写，我在这里。  
这个他就这样到了他这里。  
在他心里，在他体内，在他身边；在他日间计划内，在他人生筹谋中，在他从此刻到死亡的几乎所有时间。  
是他的朋友，是他的兄弟，是他的亲人，是他的爱人，是他的情人。不是他的一切，可他的一切里都有着这个他。  
那日凌晨回去的时候却还到不了这里。天色绷着微光，跟他一起送走了他。就这样分别了，手上还残留着他的热度，嘴里是跟他过分羁绊之后的麻痹，麻着木着，他卷舌来裹，想缓解一下。舌颠还有薄荷的微凉，舌根就释涌出烫人的酸，腮颊都胀涩。他自己不回头地朝着寝室走，踱着步子听垃圾车开始工作的音乐，清洁员穿着反光的高饱和橙色服装，扫其实干净的校园，滑沙滑沙地有节奏地响。搔动他的心也同街面一样的痒，从耳边扰到侧颈，一片串的战栗，肉麻得可笑。  
他自己也知道，是在刻意拉长从真实梦境觉醒的归途。  
竭力不思索，不做最颤长的思维发散，不回顾着行为来界定背后的逻辑。抗拒地艰辛导致他无法沉睡。昼伏夜出地透支，体力脑力趋近极限。捂着被子空瞪天花板的白幕，平和又震动。如同平躺于静水平面，缓流一波一波涌入耳眼。  
眩晕窈绕，投石入湖的波圈，一环扰荡出下一环。只要先埋下发现的种子，确切的生长极速，却不惶急。半梦半醒之间，他脑子里绒一团金色，惊诧了一阵；次日再翻看他的书，闻到外套上裹在夜店烟酒的苦臭里面淡然的草木味，也有决然的馥郁。脑昏目沉，清明却在潜游；直到在楼下的藕粉紫兰光色里嗅到他等待自己的气息——是最佳的勾串记忆的途径。他顺沿着这小道轻便地攀，明了如同轻风湿雾击散了怀疑。也丝毫不激切，断然明确了，像一直发生在身旁的事实，不肖费力去接受。  
反而是最后的印证本身给出得迅疾，显得比东海本人都还要焦急。像是实在等不下去也看不下去，毕竟日后还可能有更深而难的纠缠。  
那日傍晚被他堵截了拉去吃饭，看他把一堆药膏混着保健药品塞进自己包里，淡笑着告诫像使用说明：用这些就好得快了。他怔楞间舔舐自己唇角的疤，眼睛溜着暗然朝他瞄，脖间潜藏的牙印为前夜作证。眼一触到了就晃开，一会却又不舍还是去看。付账的时候赫宰掏出钱夹，隔着一层磨砂的朦胧，东海瞟到了那张错落着自己跟他字迹的蓝色便签；也瞥到了纸片下压着的那张照片。眼目被蓝遮蔽了的两张脸，左边的男孩，嘴角懒懒地扬，下颌窄窄地收，头上顶着的，正是那团蓊郁的金。  
这个他，果然就是李赫宰。


End file.
